The Elric Bros go to Smackdown!
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Ed's volitle temper gets him in trouble yet again! From insulting letters and gifts, to talks about dolphins living in igloos and putting LAYCOOL through tables leaving a bloody trail, will Ed be able to prove that he is NOT SHORT and a true Fan Favorite?


The Elric Bros. go to Smackdown!

By: DMEX

_Nothing is mine_

_Ed Elric is backstage and is glaring at a certain bottle intensly as the crowd cheers_

Ed: We meet again… You little bastard…!

_Further inspection reveals it's a milk bottle_

Ed: Who brought this in here anyway?

Al: Vickie left you a note.

Ed: Let me read it.

Dear Ed Elric:

I hope you like the gift we got you. It was my boyfriends "personal choice." He knew just how much you love your milk. Talk to you later.

Hugs & Kisses:

Vickie Guererro and Dolph Ziggler

Ed (angry): _**WHO THE HELL DOES VICKIE THINK SHE IS!**_

Al: Calm down Ed!

Ed (angry): _**I'LL CALM DOWN AFTER I KICK HER ASS!**_

-Back at commentary-

_Matt Striker and Todd Grishim are laughing their asses off_

Matt: That milk thing gets him every time.

Todd: I wonder what Vickie Guererro said in the note.

Matt: Probably a crack about him being stunted growth.

Ed (angry, from titantron): _**I HEARD THAT!**_

(Vickie comes out, crowd boos)

Vickie (loudly): _**EXCUSE ME!**_

(crowd boos more)

Vickie (loudly, angry): _**EXCUSE ME!**_

Todd (sarcastically): Oh, here we go…

Vickie: Please welcome, my boyfriend; the IC Champion, _**DOLPH ZIGGLER!**_

_I am perfection! Perfection!_

(crowd boos loudly)

Vickie: Edward Elric, you want to beat me up?

(crowd cheers)

Todd: The crowd's in favor of it.

Matt: How can you condone Ed Elric wanting to beat up Vickie?

Todd: The same way I condone when Ed Elric beat LAYCOOL with an uncooked ham and a massive stick of pepperoni.

Vickie: You'll have to get through my boyfriend, first.

(FMABH blares and the crowd is on their feet, Al is trying to hold Ed back)

Ed: Let me go Al! She needs to pay for that short comment!

Al (angry): _**LET IT GO, ED!**_

(Ed finally breaks out of the hold and rushes down, takes the mic off Vickie)

Ed (angry): _**FINE I'LL TAKE OUT YOU PORPOISE BOYFRIEND OUT AND SEND HIM BACK TO ANTARTICA WITH THE REST OF THOSE STUPID DOLPHINS!**_

(crowd cheers and woos)

Dolph: Is your brain as small as you?

Ed (angry): _**IF YOU'R E SO DAMN SMART, WHY DO YOU LIVE IN AN IGLOO WITH DOLPHINS!**_

(crowd laughs, Matt and Todd laughs harder)

Vickie (angry): _**EXCUSE ME-**_

Ed (angry): _**DAMMIT VICKIE; SHUT THE HELL UP! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST FRIKIN' TIME!**_

(Vickie smacks Ed)

Ed: You sealed your fate…

(Magic hums)

_Ed pulls out a knife from his prosthetic hand and grins murderously, like on the episode of The False Prophet_

_Here it come with the Mack in the 10th_

_Come on and get on_

Teddy Long: Settle down playa! I don't want this to turn into a crime scene!

Matt: Oh, thank God Teddy Long stepped in.

Todd: Stuff it, Matt!

T. Lo: There's obviously some issues between you, Vickie and Dolph. So tonight, Ed Elric will face Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guererro in a Gauntlet Handicapped Match. And Ed, you can thank ya brutha fo this. Holla, holla, holla!

Todd: _**THANK GOD! **_Vickie is finally getting what she's been asking for on Smackdown! for _**WAY TOO LONG!**_

Matt(sarcastically): Seriously, Todd?

Todd: Later tonight, "The FullMetal Alchemist" Ed Elric will face Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero in a Handicapped Match.

Matt: I've just been informed, if anyone interferes, meaning Alberto Del Rio, Drew MacIntyre, LAYCOOL or Kane interferes, Ed will automatically win by Disqualification.

-Main Event-

(FMABH blares and the crowd is going crazy)

Tony Chimel: The following Gauntlet Handicapped Match is scheduled for 1 fall and is your Main Event; introducing first, from Central City, standing 5'0" weighing in 365 lbs, "The FullMetal Alchemist" _**EDWARD ELRIC! **_

Todd: Where's Ed?

Matt: Hold that thought, there's a fight going on backstage! _**GET A CAMERA!**_

(The camera shows Layla and Michelle McCool put through a table and they are out cold and blood is everywhere on they got put through a table)

Todd: _**OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?**_

Ed (screaming at LAYCOOL): _**YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELVES! NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER, CALL ME ANY SHORT NAMES EVER AGAIN! DO US ALL A FAVOR WHEN YOU WAKE UP AND STAY THE HELL OUTTA WWE!**_

Big Show (toward camera): You mess with Ed Elric, you answer with me!

Matt: This is something I would have expected outta Kane! Hell, even Drew MacIntyre!

Todd: Did- did you the blood everywhere?

*: Ed Elric, let's go!

(comes out to his adoring public and the crowd is 110% behind him)

_I am perfection! Perfection!_

(crowd boos and shouts insults to Ziggler)

Tony Chimel: And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero, from Hollywood, California; he is 6'0" 221 lbs, _**DOLPH ZIGGLER!**_

Matt: Ed Elric went too far this time!

Todd: I have agree with you at some point, but, Layla and Michelle McCool have been asking for something like that to happen to them.

(bell dings)

_Ed beats up Ziggler so badly that the ref calls a KO and Vickie has to get in the ring_

Al: Show Vickie who's boss!

Todd: Alphonse? When'd you get here?

Matt: How can you suit of armor, especially if it's 7 feet tall?

Todd: _**WAIT! ED'S GOING FOR SUDDEN ALCHEMY!**_

(loses the Sudden Alchemy)

Todd: Right out of his SCAW playbook!

Matt: He's going for a cover! 1! 2!

(kick out, crowd boos, Ed argues with the ref)

Matt: Since when do you watch SCAW?

Todd: Since the Mega Event; Blood, Sweat and Tears 3; mainly for the Superman vs Chuck Norris match.

Matt: Never had you as a SCAW fan.

Todd: You learn something everyday.

Al: Focus Ed!

(Vickie low blows him, crowd boos intensly)

Crowd (chants): You suck! You suck! You Suck! You suck!

Vickie (angry): _**BITE ME!**_

Todd: I hope she knows the fans have the right to say what they want.

Matt: Does she care?

Al: You got an opportunity, Ed!

Todd: _**ALCHEMIST DDT! **_Shades of his Anime Championship Wrestling days! 1! 2! 3!

(bell dings as FMABH bares and crowd cheers)

Tony Chimel: The winner of the match: _**EDWARD ELRIC!**_

Matt (while pulling out a bamboo stick): There was no contest! Excuse me for a moment!

Al: Going somewhere?

(cartoon clonk)

Al: Nice try…

End?


End file.
